Of Brothers and Sisters
by chrono 9999
Summary: An S.I. I am writing while I have writer's block on my other story if people like it I will continue
1. I'm Who !

A/N: yes this is a S.I. I wanted to try this and its continued existence is to be determined by reviews from users. I'm writing this because it has been bouncing around in my head for about as long as my other story and I'm at a loss at how to get to the part I want to be next (about half way through chap 4) so I thought this might give me an idea for on how to get there, or at least give my brain a rest from that so I can think clearer on it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one too.

The first chapter will be in the first person after that it will go into the third person for the most part.

Oh and before I forget yes I'm still alive and well, going through training in the states before they ship me across the pond. Wish me luck.

* * *

Chap 1: I'm Who?!?!

(NOW WITH BETTER GRAMMER, thanks borg rabbit andRodaiogin for pointing out my mistakes, only have 1 proof reader to look for them)

(SMASH)

I look back to where I was standing a half a second ago to see a young girl with strange markings on her face, "Who are you and why are you trying kill me with a FREAKING MALLET?!?" I ask the psycho chick.

"I'm Skuld and I'm trying to send you home not kill you," she says trying to look like an innocent little girl but loses all effect because of the mallet behind her back.

"Yeah, home in a body bag," I grumble and fall into a defensive stance I remembered learning in basic training, "you ain't taking me without a fight," ' I hope I can bluff my way out of this,' I think, 'I can fight but I'd rather not.'

"Why would I want to fight you, I just want to send you to your home dimension," she says brightly.

"Home dimension?" I say thoroughly confused, 'did she just say home dimen(SMACK) my thoughts were interrupted by a mallet that I didn't notice due to the fact that I couldn't quite comprehend that she was telling me that I belonged in another dimension.

The last thing I see as everything fades to black is the girl waving to me and saying "Good luck, you'll need it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake up I look around and I see myself surrounded by springs with bamboo poles stickling out of them, 'This place looks vaguely familiar but from where?' I think.

Then I hear "Are we done already, old man?" curiosity getting the better of me I go to find out what is happening. Then I see it a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my life, I see Ranma, the animé character, larger then life not more then 20 feet away from me, I stare at him not even realizing that I understand him when he was talking in Japanese.

Just as I was about to say something a huge panda jumps out of the spring in front of Ranma. He says something but I'm too shell-shocked to hear him, 'I'm in Ranma ½ , what the hell am I doing in Ranma ½?!?' again too distracted to see something very important.

(SMACK)

Ranma's father hits him toward his destiny and I look up just in time to see which spring he is headed for, the one just behind me, of course he has to go through me to get to it so I say exactly what anyone in my position would say "Oh SHIT!!"

(SPLASH)

'It could be worse, I could have gotten pushed in with Genma and spent half the rest of my days as a panda, maybe I'll get lucky and it won't work with two people,' I think to myself, but know that no matter what my life has changed forever.

As we both break the surface gasping I look over to the now busty redhead then look down to my own inflated chest "shit" I say under my breath.

"Mr. Customer and boy that get in way fall in "Spring of the Drowned Girl", now you change into girl, but why you look same? Supposed to be girl version of boy body." the guide says.

'We look the same? Must be some sort of coincidence.'

I look over to see Ranma looking like she is going to explode, "Calm down, buddy this curse is reversible, besides something funny is going on here, I shouldn't look like you when we are like this." 'funny how I'm so calm, must not have fully sunk in yet.'

"Other boy is right, hot water change you back," says the guide.

Ranma visibly calms, 'good, I'd like to avoid Ryoga if I can.'

I look up to see a large panda looking at us, it's eyes go wide and it looks like it's ready to run for the hills.

I look over to Ranma "It could be worse, this could be the spring of the drowned cat or something," that had the desired effect on both of them, Ranma goes stiff and the panda is shaking it's head yes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the guide's hut, and currently in our natural forms (at least those two were), 'Why the HELL do I look like Ranma?!' I think.

"My name is Genma Saotome and this is my son Ranma" the old fart says while eying me up strangely.

"My name is Ryu" I say instinctively, then recoil 'why did I say that that's not my name? What's going on here?' I think just before a pillar of light hits me.

I feel all kinds of information filling my head but before I get a chance to sort it out I hear a voice in my head 'Yes, your name is Ryu. Did you think that we would send you home without a name or the ability to protect your self? The knowledge we gave you is a powerful form of martial arts, though not as powerful as Ranma's. We are glad we were finally able to find you and send you home. Good luck in your new life.'

As the voice stops, I feel dizzy and fall to the floor unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up with a groan "I never want to do that again," I mumble to myself.

I look over to see a fat bald man and a teenage boy looking at me intently, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask them.

"What was with the light show?" asks Ranma.

"Did you say your name was .... Ryu?" asks Genma.

I think for a second "The 'light show' was a gift from the gods, as for my name, yes it is Ryu."

"MY SON!!!" Genma screams before enveloping me in a bone crunching hug.

"W..w..what!?" both Ranma and I yell at the same time, mine slightly weaker because of the lack of oxygen.

"Ranma, when you were born you had a twin brother named Ryu, he disappeared when he was a month old and we haven't seen him since" the bald man explains.

Our eyes go wide, mine because of the trouble I am sure this will cause, Ranma's because he has a brother.

"I can't believe that we stumbled across you here, I must test your skill in the art at once!" he says as he leaps at me. I'm stunned for a moment which is all he needs to press his advantage while I put up a barely passable defense. That's when I remember what the voice said, so I concentrate on that knowledge and instantly my fighting improves, my defense is almost perfect and I start to push my new father back a little but the style that I was given is based mostly on the sword with a foundation in unarmed so I am still at a disadvantage, then I remember that the case and back pack I was caring came with me to this new world and I smirk, you see I'm somewhat a sward enthusiast so I was actually on my way home after picking up my newest samurai sword and kodachi when I was sent here, so I jump back for some distance and take a quick look around and see what I'm looking for. I mad dash to the case and rip it open to show a beautifully designed samurai set, I quickly unsheathe the sword and use one of the moves that I now know.

"PIECERING STRIKE" I yell as I slice downward. A crescent moon shaped energy blast is sent in the direction of Genma as he stands there shocked at the technique that I pull off. Lucky thing I blunted the edge of it or I would have two halves of a father instead of a whole one. He flies back and slams into a tree knocking him out cold.

I run up to him to make sure he is alright. As I am checking him over for wounds, Ranma comes up next to me "you took him out with one blow with that strike thing of yours, how did you do that?" he asks.

Without looking up I say, "All you have to do is channel a little bit of your ki into something, preferably something sharp like sword, and hit the air at the proper speed and angle then release your ki and there you go. Add more ki to make it sharper, less to make it dull, I made that one dull so I didn't kill your .... our father."

"Wow"

"Yes, son that was amazing but I can do the same thing with my hands so there is no reason to use a sword, weapons make you weak," Genma says regaining consciousness just before my explanation.

"How did you compensate for the negative ki?" I ask, not only did I receive the moves but the history of them and how they work so I was curious.

"You don't it is a deterrent not to use the move unless you have to."

"Well that's stupid," I say rather upset, "to not use a skill is to let it degrade until it is useless to you."

"How dare you back talk your father, oh what an ungrateful son I have."

"I didn't even know you WERE my father until ten minutes ago, add to that I know your reputation, I have no problem 'back talking' you," I reply coldly.

Genma starts to sweat when I mention his reputation. 'So, he doesn't want Ranma to know, well it might make it harder for my new brother but if I do say something he might not get together with Akane. I want them both happy.'

Just as I am about to say something to my new brother about trusting him and telling him my story I feel my newly acquired danger sense go off and I look back just in time to see Genma hitting me with enough force to knock me out again.

(SMACK)

"Not again" I moan as I fall to oblivion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to see a note on my chest (which is now female because of the rain coming down). It read, "Sorry bro, pop says that you can't come with us 'till ya can block that or have it not hurt ya. We'll be goin' back ta Japan soon an' I hope ta see ya there, Ranma."

'Well, this just sucks, I was hoping to limit some of the chaos because it affects me now too. I'll just have to bring in one of the players early' "MuhahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" I laugh evilly.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Oh my goddess, or any other anime ,manga, comic books, cartoons, or anything of actual value, so please don't sue me. 

Proof read by silverbullet23


	2. A New Life

A/N: from this point on, a good chunk oh this story will be in the third person for 2 reasons, first, is that I don't like writing in the first person, second, Ryu is already diverging from my personality, while my core personality will remain in him he is morphing into what I want to be, not what I am. I hope you enjoy.

Chap 2: A New Life

(Ring Ring)

"Hello, Saotome residence, Nodoka Saotome speaking"

"Mrs. Saotome, this is customs, we have a boy here that clams to be your son, we were wondering if you could come down and confirm this."

"...YES!! Er, um, I mean yes, I will be down there in fifteen minutes." 'I can't believe Ranma is home, this is wonderful. Oh I can't wait to see him. He must be so manly. I wish his brother was here.'

"Good we'll see you then, good bye"

(click)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your mom said she'd be here in fifteen minutes so sit there till then and don't talk," says the customs officer.

' I wish I was my actual age, so that these idiots would stop treating me like a piece of shit,' Ryu thinks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15 minutes later**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is my son! You said he was HERE!" Nodoka screams.

"Calm down Mrs. Saotome, he went to the wash room, he'll be right back."

"Mom?" Ryu says feeling an instant connection with the light red haired woman in front of him.

(GLOMP)

"Oh, my son, please never leave me again."

(wheeze) "Can't breath, need air."(wheeze)

"Oh, I'm sorry Ranma, I'm just so excited!"

'I wonder how she will take this one' "Mom, I'm not Ranma, I'm Ryu."

(THUD)

"Mom?" Ryu says as he kneels down next to his now unconscious mother.

She groans as she gets up and mumbles, "I had the strangest dream, Ryu came home, it was wonderful."

"It wasn't a dream mom, it's real," Ryu says hoping that he doesn't get another mega glomp.

"B..b..but how did you find me, you were so young when you were kidnapped?"

"It's a long story and there is something else I have to show you in private so is it O.K. if we get this test they want us to take and go home so I can get to know my mom?"

"What test?"

"DNA test ma'am," says a short, mousy man in a lab coat, "We have to be sure that he really is your son."

"I already gave them a sample, it only takes a second," Ryu says.

"Hurry up so I can get to know my son that I haven't seen for over sixteen years."

"We'll only need a few hairs, O.K. Now sign here, here…......and here, all done. We'll have the results in a few days, have a nice day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So son tell me about yourself," gleams Nodoka, beaming that her long lost son has returned.

"Well," he says as he remembers his cover story that the paperwork he found in his backpack pointed to, "when I three I was adopted by a family in the U.S. through the foreign adoption program, when I was five I stumbled across an old sword master from Japan and took lessons in the art of swordplay until I was ten when he passed away in his old age, leaving me as the heir to his school because he had no children. When I was fourteen my adopted parents died in a car accident, I was devastated so I decided to try to find my birth family, I didn't know if I was Japanese, or Chinese because I look Japanese but I was adopted from China, so I went to China first, there I was wandering the country side, taking a break from my search when I stumbled on a valley with hundreds of springs with bamboo poles sticking out of them, a place called Jusenkyo, an ancient cursed training ground, I went down to look around and found an old bald man and a boy sparing on the poles. Now before I go on let me tell you about the curses, if you fall in a spring you take on the form of what last drown there, if you fall in the spring of the drown tiger, you turn into what you would look like if you were born a tiger."

"That's horrible, to be trapped in an animal's body for the rest of your life," Nodoka says mournfully.

"Actually, you aren't stuck, hot water deactivates the curse, so hot water human cold water tiger, that's the main curse, the other curse is a water magnet curse, when you are cursed you have to expect to get splashed four or five times a day no matter what. Now back to my story the boy and the man was were sparing and the boy knocked the man into a spring, don't think they knew about the curses because when a panda jumped out the boy was in shock and the panda took advantage of his distraction and knocked him towards a spring, the one behind me, he flew into me and we were both knocked into the spring."

Nodoka leaps to her feet, "YOU'R CURSED!!!!!!! I'll kill the bastard who did this to my son!!!!!!"

"Sons," Ryu says.

"What?," she says confused.

"After I woke up from passing out from the shock of someone hitting me and changing into something other then me, I found out that the boy was my long lost brother, Ranma, and the old man was my father, Genma, that's how I learned my family name and found you."

"No," she says in a weak voice as she falls back into her chair, "both my sons cursed to turn into ..... what do you turn into?"

"Can I have a glass of cold water and a glass of warm water."

"Yes, just a second."

'I hope she doesn't faint again,' Ryu thinks.

"Here is your water son."

"Please don't faint," Ryu says weakly before dumping the cold water over his head, "we fell into the spring of the drown girl," the now redheaded girl says.

Ryu is enveloped in a soft caring hug (instead of a glomp this time), "Oh my son, are you alright? Did it hurt? Are you still ... you?" rapid fires Nodoka.

"I'm fine, no it doesn't hurt, and as far as I can tell the change is all physical, the only strange thing is when I change this body feels natural but mentally I know it's wrong, which is just creepy," Ryu replies.

"So where is your father? Surely he would want to return home after that."

"I'll finish my story and maybe you could tell me why he left me there"

"HE LEFT YOU THERE!! After finally finding you he just LEFT YOU THERE!!"

"Please calm down, I think he thinks it's for my own good. I sparred with him and won, barely, then he knocked me out and Ranma left me this note."

Nodoka, eager to read anything written by her still wayward son, takes the note and reads it quietly, then asks "They are coming home? This is wonderful. We can be a family again!"

"I hope so," Ryu says skeptically.

"What do you mean, son," (when she says son, she beams with happiness.)

"Before I was knocked unconscious, I seen 'father' with two pieces of paper, one was a letter to a Soun Tendo, the other was a what looked like a seppeku contract between Genma and you, what was that contract about?" Ryu asks as she fakes innocence 'Genma is too stupid to know I didn't see them if it ever gets brought up.'

"It was a contract that if Ranma didn't come home as a m..a...n, oh my god. Genma is going to keep my son away from me until he finds a cure," she says horrified.

"There is no cure." Ryu says, "I asked the guide and some of the locals, they said that 'even the gods cannot remove a curse from Jusenkyo', one said they knew this from experience."

"Genma will never let me see my son again." Nodoka says dejectedly.

"May I see the contract?"

"Let me get it," she gets up to look through a desk and comes back with an old, yellowed piece of paper.

Ryu accepts the Nodoka's copy of the contract and starts to read, "Yes! Loophole!" she says, "It says that your 'son' Ranma will come back a man among men."

"I don't see where you are going with this," Nodoka says curiously.

"Well, technically I'm not your son right now, I'm your daughter, so as long as he is a manly while he is a guy the curse doesn't matter."

Nodoka's eyes widen, "You're right!" her eyes widen even more, "I have twin daughters now as well as twin sons!"

'Oh shit,' Ryu thinks as 'her' eyes widen in fear, 'I've read way too many fan fictions where mom tries to get Ranma to be a girl as well as a boy for this to be good.' she doesn't even realize that she is already considering Nodoka her mother.

"I'll have to teach you how to be proper women, and we'll have to go shopping, I won't have my daughters looking like they're tomboys or easy because they don't wear the proper undergarments," she rattles off even more things she has to do.

"Hold on mom, I may be in a girl's in body now but I'm still a guy in my mind, remember, and though I may not put up 'too' much of a fight, Ranma was raised as a man among men, he will NOT want ANYTHING female on him when he is one, just give him some time to get use to being a girl some of the time and he might come around." Ryu says hoping to quell her mom's 'forced feminization'.

"I guess I see where you are coming from, but I was so lonely while your father and brother where gone, I wondered how it would be if I had a daughter to keep me company, I guess I got carried away."

Ryu waves it off, "Don't worry about it, I've only had two months to get used to it myself, I'm sure that when I finally fully accept the curse that I'll have to get used to being a girl sometimes, and looking the part naturally, but until then please let me just be me," then she thinks 'I was raised in the U.S., I AM going to be me even here, screw that 'the nail that sticks out must be pounded down' bullshit.'

"How are we going to find you're brother though," Nodoka says slightly down again.

"Well he did write to this Soun Tendo, why don't we start there?" Ryu says with an evil smile, unfortunately on a girl it looks like a cute smile, and thinks 'Soon I will be part of the solution instead of the problem.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In heaven Loki laughs his ass off at that last thought, "The only way you will be the solution is if you get the avatars of order to help you, my new little friend, too bad your cousin is too busy dealing with my chaos avatars to come to your rescue. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Ranma ½, Oh my goddess, or any other anime ,manga, comic books, cartoons, or anything of actual value, so please don't sue me.

A/N: btw i go to kuwait on the 21 so it might be a while before i can udate again, wish me luck


	3. brothers sisters whatever reunite

A/N:I'm in the desert and they have Internet here (5 per hour) so hopefully I'll be able to put out my stories faster then I originally thought. Before I forget thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

Chap 3: Brothers,... sisters,... whatever reunite

(SPLASH)

"Damn it!"

"Language young lady, I don't want my daughter to turn into a foul mouthed miscreant."

"Sorry mom," Ryu says looking down, "I just wanted to see Ranma as a guy."

"Don't worry about it, little one, I'm sure that he will be glad to see you whatever form you are in, besides, we are only 3 blocks away from the Tendou dojo now, we can get hot water there," Nodoka replies sagely.

(GLOMP)

"Oh my pigtailed goddess, how I, Takewaki Kuno, have missed your soft touch."

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK, PERVERT!" Ryu cries as she tries to dislodge the hand that is groping her breast. Finally, the hand comes free and she hides behind her mom. "Can I chop him into little pieces, please?" she asks her mother.

"No, but you may pound him into the ground," her mother says venomously.

"Good enough," Ryu says and proceeds to beat the living shit out of the misguided moron.

(2 blocks later)

"Ranma, prepare to DIE," yells a bandanna clad boy with an umbrella.

Ryu skillfully dodges, "What is going on here?" she asks her self. "Mom you go on ahead, I'll ketch up after I deal with this clown."

"Alright dear, but hurry up I want you to be there when we greet your brother."

(KNOCK KNOCK)

"Coming," says a sweet voice inside the house. A few seconds later the door opens and Kasumi is standing there in greeting, "how may I help you," she asks Nodoka kindly.

"My name is Nodoka Saotome, I was told my husband, Genma, might be here."

"Yes he is, please come in while I go get him," the eldest Tendou says.

Ruy comes in behind Nodoka after Kasumi leaves the room, "So, are they here?" her still female son asks.

"According to that nice young lady they are, oh I hope Genma doesn't try anything stupid."

"How may I h.e..l...p, Nodoka, what are you doing here?" Genma says as he looks for a way to get the hell out of the district without his wife noticing, hopefully grabbing his son at the same time.

"Why I'm looking for my wayward husband and son, and it seems I found them," she says neutrally.

"Found who?" says a familiar female voice at the stairs.

"My child!" Nodoka joyously yells as she blurs to Ranma's side and gives the girl the same mega glomp that she gave Ryu.

Genma's jaw hits the ground, "B..b..but how did you recognize him," he stumbles.

"That would be because of me, old man," Ryu says to her father.

"Ranma? But. Hu?" Genma says intelligently.

"No, Ryu, the one you left at Jusenkyo, remember," she says icily.

Genma stairs in shock blinking.

"Can't breath, need air," Ranma chocks.

"Mom you're suffocating her," Ryu point out calmly.

By this time the entire Tendou family is there to see the commotion.

"What is going on here," Akane says fuming from seeing Ranma hugging a girl.

"Allow me to explain,"says Ryu.

"IT'S THE EVIL SPIRIT COME BACK FOR REVENGE!" cry/yells Soun.

'I knew I should have watched more of the anime,' Ryu thinks shaking her head trying to figure out what the Tendou patriarch is talking about, 'Just buying the first set and then reading endless fanfics won't help too much unless it's a crossover with sailor moon or tenchi muyo or something.'

Nine girls, two cats, a boy with a pig tale and a wooden sword, a space pirate, an alien princess, and the greatest scientist in the whole universe all sneezed at the same time.

A chill runs down Ryu's spine, "Is It me or did anyone else just get a really bad feeling?" asks she.

"The evil beast must be destroyed!" yells Soun, jumping up, ready to pound the young aqua-transsexual swordsman.

"My son you have found us! Oh what a wonderful day!" cries Genma glomping onto his wayward son, momentarily forgetting that he left the boy to his fate in China.

"Am I missing something?" asks Nabiki.

Akane is just too shocked to say anything.

"Oh my, maybe I should get some tea." says Kasumi

"I think that it is time to explain some things," says Ryu with a sweat drop.

After the story of what happened at Jusenkyo and the reunion of mother and son, everyone looks at Genma for an answer to why he left his son all alone in that cursed place.

"I thought it help him get stronger," he says lamely.

"And just who beat who in that little match we had," asks a now male Ryu condescendingly.

"Hay Ryu, ya wanna' spar, I want to test my new moves," an also male Ranma says taking the heat off his father, for now, 'gotta' make sure bro's good nuff to beat the snot outa pops before we beat the piss outa him toghter,' he thinks with an evil smirk.

'I know that smirk,' Ryu thinks, "Sure, mom may I?" Nodoka nods and separates the bundle she has into two and unwraps a wooden bokken and hands it to Ryu who smiles and nods in return. "Lets go"

(In the dojo)

"Isn't Ryu going to change clothes first?" asks Kasumi.

Akane notices Ryu's attire for the first time, he may look like Ranma but he has a totally different fashion sense, he is dressed in a pair of kahki pants and a light blue polo shirt and a pare of loafers on his feet, also she didn't notice when she looked at his face but his hair was only about as long as Kuno's but stiled different, kind of like Ranma's but cut off at the base of the pig-tail. Finally she noticed the eyes. They were the same as Ranma's, only somehow more mature.

She breaks from her observations when Nodoka speaks, "Why would he, you never know when you will have to fight a rival of some other type of challenger and not have time to change."

"But isn't he a little dressed up for fight?" asks Nabiki almost drooling, 'he looks like a college student, only he looks like Ranma, but he's hot! Wait, dose that mean I'm attracted to Ranma? Not really, but I am attracted to Ryu? This is weird.' she thinks shaking her head.

"You're right, he usually wares a pair of dark blue jeans and running shoes, but he likes that type of shirt for some reason."

"The blue in the shirt really brings out his eyes," Nabiki says with a sigh, then slaps her hands over her mouth.

Nodoka smiles knowingly.

Over in the corner of the dojo another conversation is happening. "so you see Soun, if we engage Ryu to Nabiki, we'll have an even better chance to unite the schools," old fool 1 says to his old friend.

"Quite right, we will tell them after you're sons are done sparring. "says old fool 2

They turn to the fight just in time to see Nodoka gasp, "What's wrong aunt Nodoka?" asks Kasumi.

"That style that Ryu is using, it looks like my family style," she replies shocked.

"What style is that?" asks Akane.

"The Juraian royal style of swordsmanship."

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer, then add something to make you laugh because I'm too lazy to do it my self right now.

A/N:yes you can kill me for the end but I had to do it, not sure why I had to but I did. On a side note, I actually have watched through season 6 and both movies (couldn't get my hands on season 7), read a small chunk of the manga, and read endless fan-fictions, I just didn't want me (Ryu) to have too much of an advantage here, yet still have a knowledge of what was to come.

BTW we are working on getting a satellite dish to hook up to the Internet easier hopefully it works out for us.

Oh, yeah, before I forget sand sucks!

see ya soon


End file.
